


【225】轮毂（番外2生日泡）

by Chasmflay



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	【225】轮毂（番外2生日泡）

那晚查尔斯睡得很早，因为简森答应他明天要带他去卡丁车馆让他跑四个小时的赛道赛车。小男孩整晚都在兴奋，最后又抱着自己的小熊乖乖上了床，并接受了维特尔的晚安吻，高高兴兴地睡觉了。

维特尔平日里都是和查尔斯睡在一起的，但今天简森过来了，他就不好意思这么早睡下，便收拾好了桌子，就留在客厅和简森待着。虽说是待着，基本上就是简森在吻他，而他也攀着英国男人的肩膀回应着那些深浅不一的亲吻，直到两个人都互相胡乱啃到气喘吁吁为止。

他们已经好久没有这样接吻了，上一次还是在维特尔为车队取得了一个宝贵积分之后的夜晚，距离现在已经有一年有余。维特尔其实并没有彻底原谅简森的选择，他只是不在乎了——或者说没那么在乎。维特尔不是一个会沉湎于过去的痛苦的人，他总是在往前看，而简森只是又一次挤进了他前进的道路上，带来更多的爱和亲吻。

简森开始扒他的衣服。英国男人尤其擅长调情，简森修长的手指滑进他的衣摆下面，轻松解开他衬衫的纽扣，眨眼之间就把维特尔扒得仅剩条内裤遮羞，而且又在含着他的嘴唇和舌尖吻他，温柔而耐心。维特尔几乎没做出什么像样的抵抗，他的身体早已习惯了被简森·巴顿亲吻和抚摸，仅仅是这样简单的触碰，都能让他情欲高涨，下体的性器已经半硬地支撑起来。

简森察觉到了维特尔的反应，就干脆把过了今夜就满二十岁的大男孩儿捞过来，让他坐在自己腿上，刻意用一条大腿挤进维特尔胯间，偏还要用膝盖去磨蹭维特尔的性器——他今晚准备充分，现在还穿着条表面颇有点粗糙的西装裤。被他这么一摩擦，维特尔立刻就受不住起来，连腰身都有些发软，双手忍不住撑在简森肩膀上，呼吸也粗重了不少。

“简森……”维特尔的声音带上了浓重的沙哑，他就要忍不住自己在简森大腿上磨蹭性器了，“你……嗯、说真的，你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我在让我的爱人舒服，”简森立刻回答道，并继续得寸进尺地刺激着维特尔的快感，甚至用一只手捏上维特尔柔软的胸肌，而另一只手则抚摸到男人胯下去，隔着内裤揉搓起来，“并且快乐。他不会拒绝我的好意，对吗？”

维特尔发出了一声短促的呻吟，将脑袋埋进简森的颈窝间装不想承认事实的鸵鸟，但他的身体却诚实地做出了反应，又热情、又敏感地回应着简森的抚摸。在男人因为紧握方向盘而磨出硬茧的手心里，维特尔渐渐支持不住，连分开跨坐在简森大腿上的双腿都情不自禁紧缩起来，反倒是像他主动在简森身上磨蹭了。“简森……”他低低地喘息着，在高潮来临前眼角滚出一点泪水来，手指攥紧了简森的衣服，随即便毫无反抗地射在了自己内裤里面。

简森倒是没想到维特尔这么轻易就被他弄高潮了，男人侧过去亲吻维特尔的耳根和发尾，又吻到那节因为羞赧和快感而发烫的脖颈上去：“你怎么敏感成这样，塞比，就这么渴望我碰你吗？”

“简森！”维特尔胡乱嘟囔了一句，就往简森嘴唇上亲，堵着他的嘴巴不许他再说这种令人害羞的话。简森也乐得专心，他脱下维特尔湿成一团的内裤，又拉开自己的裤链，分开金发男孩儿的双腿抱着，让他以这个姿势慢慢地坐在男人滚烫的性器上。

维特尔被填满的那一刻，他的肠壁痉挛着，双腿夹得死紧，小腹都在不停的起伏——毕竟很久没有容纳这么大的东西，对他来说到底是有些吃力。简森给了他充分的接受时间，并在这段间隙中反复亲吻他的胸膛，刺激他的性器，又揉捏着男人敏感的乳珠，直到维特尔肯扶着他的肩膀慢慢起身，又小心翼翼地主动伏下。

这个体位能进得很深，维特尔又刚刚高潮过，仅仅动了几下就觉得腰身发软，但他又不想被简森小看，索性咬住下唇欠身起来，赌气似的主动抽插了十几下。简森看得出他的难耐，偏要更使坏心思，扶在维特尔的腰间，在他坐下去的那刻按着男人臀部，将性器顶端猛撞在维特尔的敏感点上。

维特斯几乎是从喉咙里呛出一声呻吟，刚高潮过的身体哪里受得住这么直接的撞击，只觉得下腹酸胀腰身发软，快感汹涌上来淹没了他的坚持。“不、简森……别这样！”维特尔立刻就要起身，简森却不给他逃离的机会，双手强硬按住他的腰，让他的敏感带一直在那滚烫又坚硬的性器顶端磨蹭。仅仅研磨了不过五六下，维特尔就撑不住了，他连续发出啊的短促呻吟，把脸埋进简森怀里，毛绒绒的金发磨蹭着，双腿胡乱颤抖了几下，前端性器颤巍巍地站起来，在简森的西装裤上淌出一片黏糊糊的水痕。

“简森、求你了……别这样，我受不了，好酸……”维特尔终于无法克制地哭了起来，受了好大委屈似的，连声音都软得一塌糊涂。但简森并不肯在床上听他自己的要求，反倒是循着那点让维特尔惊慌失措的敏感带，托着他的臀部用力撞击起来。

两人交合的部位渐渐被维特尔分泌的肠道润滑染湿，每一次抽插都带出些咕叽的淫靡水声，刺激得维特尔一直喘息。简森又吻他的嘴唇，过度的快感让维特尔几乎予取予求，整个身体都对着简森打开。虽然亲吻的动作如此温柔，简森的行动却偏不遂维特尔的意：维特尔要他慢，他偏要再快些；维特尔要他停下，他就要对着那敏感带再撞几下；维特尔哭起来，求着饶，他却要让他的男孩儿再一次因为他而到达顶端。

两个人同时抵达高潮后，维特尔喘着粗气主动去吻了简森的嘴唇，又歇了好一会儿，自以为今天的性事已经结束，就起身慢慢把简森的性器从自己身体里抽出来。他穴里湿漉漉的液体淌湿了简森的西装裤，这让维特尔更不好意思了，正转身过去要拿个毛巾回来，却被简森从后面搂住腰间，又拖回怀里亲吻了一下耳根。

“简森？”维特尔被拽得重心不稳，扶着男人的手臂回头，但还没等问出什么，简森又一次分开他的腿根，将性器捅进了那湿润的、毫无抵抗的后穴里。维特尔被他撞得一喘，小腹立刻泛起些胀痛的快感，带着鼓胀的酸麻。这让男孩儿警铃大作，知道再这么做下去自己又要失态了，搞不好又会在简森面前失禁，那他还不如找个地缝钻进去。

“我不做了，简森，”维特尔赶紧挣扎起来，在自己因为快感而失态之前要起身，“别，我有点难受了，简森……啊！嗯、不……简森！”但是还没等他说完，从来在床事上不肯听话的男人就抱着维特尔的腰，用力地抽插起来。

维特尔几乎头晕目眩，他坐在简森怀里浑身打颤，赤裸的背后贴着男人的衬衫，竟然还能感觉到些纽扣的触感。他的反抗没有起到什么实质上的作用，因为他的身体已经完全背叛给了简森，后穴正热情地吸吮着男人的性器，带来一阵阵让他腰腹发麻的快感，几乎就要让他彻底丢盔卸甲。

简森刺激了他十几下，就又去研磨那片简直要被捅得发肿的敏感带，维特尔双腿一颤，浑身都过电似的颤抖起来，酥麻的感觉攀上他的后腰，但就在这时，客厅门外传来查尔斯的声音：“塞比？”

维特尔大惊失色，他被摆出了一个面对门扉的姿势，正双腿大张着承受简森的撞击，虽然查尔斯还小，但维特尔说什么都不情愿让查尔斯看到这么一幕。他剧烈地挣扎起来，后穴也痉挛得厉害，反倒是让简森更爽了些。于是英国男人毫不留情地抱紧了维特尔腰身，再一次撞到深处，逼出维特尔一声夹着快感和痛苦的呻吟。

“别……简森、求你了，我不想被查尔斯看见……求你了、停下，啊、简森！”门外的脚步声越发近了，显然是查尔斯没有等到维特尔的回应，就走回了客厅，马上就要走到门边。维特尔处于极度的紧张和恐慌中，他没法控制自己的发抖，可羞耻感却反而让快感更加明显，金发男孩儿攥着简森衣服的力量也越来越大：“简森、算我求你了……别让查尔斯看见，别、别让查尔斯……”

客厅的门把手发出喀嚓的声响，那一瞬间维特尔大脑一片空白。他发出一声绝望的喘息，过度的紧张一下就蔓延到他脑海里，那里全是四岁的查尔斯推开门，纯洁而可爱的小脸上全是因为他们性事的惊讶……维特尔浑身发抖，迷茫又绝望地闭上了眼睛，他无法控制自己的哭泣，但简森却抱紧他亲了亲，在他耳边哄到：“塞比？塞比，别哭，我有记得锁上客厅的门……”

维特尔这才艰难地睁开眼睛，果然像简森说得那样，客厅门紧闭，查尔斯并没有推开它。

“查尔斯？我和塞比在忙，你听话乖乖去睡觉好不好？”简森说着，又顶了维特尔一下，满意地感觉到他后穴的痉挛，“我很快就放他回去陪你。”

门外的小孩站了一会儿，乖乖地回答：“好的，简森先生。”维特尔这才又听到了脚步渐渐离去的声音，他松了口气，却发现自己刚刚在极度紧张的情况下彻底失去了对于身体的控制，眼前的地板上尽是一滩滩透明的水痕和白色的浊渍……

维特尔一下就愣住了，而简森却火上浇油般地吻他，笑起来：“你刚刚几乎同时射精和失禁的样子真的很好看，塞比，幸好我记得锁门了。”

还没等维特尔说句什么，简森就托着他的臀部顶了一下，这让维特尔的单词滑到口边，变成了一句呻吟。他们以后还有很多时间可以互相指责和包容，但今晚值得更好的享受。

毕竟，这是塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔的二十岁生日之夜。


End file.
